With the development of mobile communication technologies, electronic devices may freely connect to a wireless/wired network and are easily portable. For example, the electronic device, such as a smartphone or a tablet PC, supports various functions such as a call function and a function to transmit or receive a message based on application programs installed in the electronic device.
The application programs installed in the electronic device may be executed through selection of application icons. As the number of application programs installed in the electronic device increases, it is increasingly inconvenient to manage the application icons. As such, the electronic device may provide a group icon function, such that the similar types of applications are managed as a single group.
A user may place similar applications in one group icon (or a folder), and may employ or manage the similar kinds of applications collectively. The user may easily manage application icons by accessing a plurality of application icons through the group icon.
However, to execute the same or similar function on each of applications included in the group icon, the user needs to repeatedly execute the same operation on each of a plurality of applications included in the group icon.